I Will Always Love You
by sweetyhaehyuk
Summary: Donghae diputusin ma Hyukjae karna Hyukjae bosan padanya. lalu berpacaran dengan Jessica./ "AKU MUAK PADAMU!"/ "astaga, hyukkie" / "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rasakan itu yeoja genit!"/ "dadaaahhh" oneshoot/ abal/


**Title: **I Will Always Love You

**Main cast:** Donghae, Eunhyuk, etc.

**Pair:** Haehyuk, etc.

**Genre:** Romance.

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** boys love, abal.

**Disclaimer:** The story is mine, The cast belong them parents.

.

.

.

" Hae, ada yang ingin kukatakan." sela Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk pada kekasihnya Lee Donghae saat mereka tengah asyik mendengarkan musik di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di belakang sekolah mereka.

" Ada apa chagi?" jawab Donghae lembut.

" Hae.. Kita putus saja."

" MWO? Tunggu-tunggu, ulangi lagi Hyukkie mungkin aku salah dengar."

" Ani Hae. Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku ingin kita putus."

" Tapi kenapa chagi?" Hae meremas pelan bahu Eunhyuk.

" Aku bosan padamu."

**JEDER!**

" Bo-bosan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. " Tap-tapi bukankah kita saling mencintai Hyukkie? Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." mohon Donghae. " Mian Hae. Ini sudah jadi keputusanku." jawab Eunhyuk tegas sebelum ia meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya.

Kecewa. Itu yang dirasakannya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang dicintainya meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan alasan _ia bosan_ padanya_._ Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Donghae tidak bisa merelakannya begitu saja. Ia akan tetap mencintainya. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan selalu mencintainya. Walaupun ia harus terluka dan terluka lagi.

m(V_V)m

Sudah dua bulan sejak mereka putus, Donghae selalu murung. Kini ia sering memandangi Hyukjae diam-diam. Bahkan teman-temannya sudah berkali-kali membujuknya untuk melupakan Eunhyuk. Namun ia tetap keras kepala. Ia yakin suatu saat nanti Hyukkie-nya akan kembali padanya.

**:: Donghae POV**

Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Hyukkie. Tak bisakah kau merasakannya? Tak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Berulang kali aku memohon padamu. Tapi kau malah semakin jauh dariku. Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Haruskah aku melepaskanmu?

Pluk. Seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan.

" Kyu? Sungmin hyung?"

" Sabar ya Hae hyung. Aku yakin monyet jelek itu, **#**Plak! Author ditabok Hyukkie pabbo **# **Author dirajam readers. (ehem,, kalo ada yang baca) Aku yakin Hyukkie pasti kembali padamu."

" Ne, Hae. Kyu benar. Kami selalu di sampingmu."

" Gomawo Kyu, Sungmin hyung. Huuhh.." ku hela nafasku lalu kembali memandang Hyukkie yang saat ini tengah tertawa bersama yeojachingunya, Jessica. Ya. Ternyata Hyukkie tidak hanya bosan padaku, dia juga tertarik pada yeoja sialan itu. Jika dia bersanding dengan yeoja lainnya mungkin aku akan sedikit rela. Kenapa? Karna yeoja itu playgirl. Yah, walaupun hanya sedikit siswa yang mengetahuinya termasuk aku.

Kupalingkan wajahku saat Hyukkie menangkap basah diriku yang tengah menatapnya. Sesaat kulihat wajahnya memerah. Pasti marah. Karna saat ku alihkan pandanganku tempatnya tadi, ia dan yeoja itu sudah tidak ada. " Huft.." untuk kesekian kalinya kuhela nafasku.

**:: Donghae POV End**

**Author POV**

" DONGHAE! YA! LEE DONGHAE!" teriak Eunhyuk dengan penuh amarah saat ia mendapati Donghae ada di dekat parkiran sekolah. " Hyukkie?" awalnya Donghae tersenyum akan kehadiran mantannya itu, namun senyum itu menghilang saat memandang wajah Hyukjae yang merah padam dengan aura-aura menyeramkan di sekitarnya.

" Berhenti." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam. " Berhenti menggangguku. Berhenti mengerjarku lagi. Kau fikir aku tak tahu kalau kau selalu mengawasiku, eoh?"

" Tap, tapi…" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Eunhyuk menyela, " Diam! Mulai sekarang jauhi aku!"

" Mianhae, aku tak bisa. Takkan pernah bisa."

" Arrrrrgggghhhh! AKU MUAK PADAMU! Kau tau? Wajahmu." Eunhyuk menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan milik si ikan mokpo # plak! Ditendang kantip. .Menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan milik Donghae. " Wajahmu yang memelas saat memperhatikanku sangat memualkan. Seperti pengemis yang minta belas kasihan! AKU MUAK! Jadi, berhentilah!"

'DEG' _astaga, Hyukkie.._ Donghae menundukan kepalanya. Sakit. Dadanya terasa perih mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Begitu juga dengan monyet yadong itu. **#**reader: author bener-bener minta di bunuh! **#**Author; ah, jangan..ahhhh... LEBAY! Pundung deh di pojokan ma banci XP

Sebenarnya, Eunhyuk juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang sebenarnya masih –sedikit- ia sayangi. Ada rasa bersalah di hati Hyukjae. Matanya pun mulai memanas. _Hae.._

" Ne. Aku mengerti" ucap Donghae datar lalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Dari kedua bola mata kedua insan tersebut (?) mengalirlah setetes air mata penyesalan dan duka.(?)

(-T_T-)

Pagi ini, terlihat anak-anak di kelasnya Donghae bersorak sorai(?) Itu karena hari ini adalah hari keluarnya Eunhyuk dari perut sang umma! (Karna ini cerita boys love, jadi orang tua para cast juga sama-sama namja) **#**gak penting! Author pundung. Dan Hyukja mengundang semua teman-teman kelasnya untuk hadir di acaranya nanti.

SKIP TIME

**:: Hyukjae POV **

" Selamat ya Hyukkie. Selamat ya. Selamat ya…" banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang kuterima dari teman-temanku. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di sini. Bukan. Bukan karna Jessica tidak datang, dia lebih mementingkan shopping dari pada acaraku ini. Dasar yeoja menyebalkan. Seharusnya kuputuskan saja dia. Hmm, ini karena Donghae. Ya, malam ini dia belum mengucapkan selamat padaku.

Semalaman suntuk aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Sejak kejadian di parkiran sekolah kemarin, aku selalu merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu padanya. Aku akan minta maaf padanya saat ia datang nanti_._ Tapi masalahnya, apa dia datang? Dia pasti marah? Aish, tentu saja Hyukkie pabbo! Siapa yang tidak marah kalau dikatai seperti itu? Sadarlah Hyukkie kau sudah berulangkali menyakitinya. Jangan harap Hae datang, arra?

'BUK!'

" Awwh.. Appohhh" kuusap kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Sialan siapa sih yang berani-beraninya memukul kepalaku." Ya! Apa-apaan kau?!" kubentak saja orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

" Hehehehe.. maaf nyuk, sengaja." katanya dengan cengiran andalannya yang menurutku mengerikan. Kok bisa ya Sungmin hyung mau dengannya. PLUK! " Aish, appo Minnie hyung. Kenapa memukulku?" aku terkikik saat melihat Minnie hyung memukulnya.

" Makanya yang sopan dong. Walaupun Hyukkie mirip monyet kurang gizi, kau harus tetap memanggilnya hyung. Mengerti?" ku poutkan bibirku saat mendengar penuturan Sungmin hyung. Aish kukira dia membelaku! JAHAT!

" Ah, hyung. Ini ada kado dari Hae hyung." kukembalikan bibir ku seperti semula saat kulihat Kyu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil warna hijau laut. Tanpa diperintah lagi kubuka kotak itu. Mataku memanas saat kulihat isinya. Dua buah kalung dengan bandul hati dan kunci.

" Dia mungkin masih di luar Hyuk kalau kau mau mencarinya" kata Sungmin hyung. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi kulangkahkan kakiku segera untuk mencarinya.

**:: Hyukjae POV end**

**Author POV**

" Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh namja tampan yang berdiri membelakanginya. Mendengar suara yang sangat dihafalnya Donghae membalikan badannya dan memasang senyuman yang bisa membuat para readers plus author mimisan (?) Didekatinya Eunhyuk, perlahan digenggamnya tangan mulus milik namja manis itu.

" Saengil Chukkae Hamnida, Hyukkie."

" Go-gomawo Hae." Hyukjae menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah. _Kyeopta _batin Donghae. Dipeluknya Eunhyuk saat itu juga. Karena takut teman-temannya melihat, Eunhyuk segera meronta-ronta. Tapi karena dasarnya Donghae lebih kuat Eunhyuk akhirnya pasrah.

" Ssstt.. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggu pestamu Hyukkie. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu." Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sekali dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Aku tahu Hyukkie, aku tahu kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tahu aku ini menyebalkan, dan aku tahu aku ini memang tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi kumohon Hyukkie. Izinkan aku, izinkanlah aku untuk tetap mencintaimu. Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Aku janji."

Donghae kembali menatap mata Eunhyuk yang jugfa tengah menatapnya. " H-Hae.." mata Eunhyuk memanas. Ia tercengang akan perkataan Donghae. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Tapi kenapa terasa sakit sekali? Kenapa ia harus sesesak ini saat Donghae mengabulkan permintaannya?

Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk perlahan. " Aku pamit ne. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hyukkie." Dikecupnya kening Eunhyuk cukup lama. Ia hirup aroma rambut Hyukjae. Ia ingin merekam kuat-kuat aroma itu. Aroma yang hanya dimiliki oleh mantan namjachingunya. Setelah merasa cukup dilepaskannya tubuh Eunhyuk dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

" Hae..hiks..mianhae.. Hiks,hiks.. mianhae.." seketika itu juga tubuh Eunhyuk roboh. Bagaikan tubuh tanpa tulang ia terduduk di teras rumahnya. Badannya melemas. Air matanya mengalir deras. Menyesal. Itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. _Puas kau Lee Hyukjae? SUDAH PUASKAH KAU? Sekarang kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Inilah balasanmu Hyukkie pabbo!_

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk berdiri. Ia harus mengejarnya. Ia harus mendapatkannya kembali. Tak mau membuang banyak waktu lagi Eunhyuk berlari mengejar mobil Donghae. " HAEEE! BERHENTII! KUMOHON! HAAEEEEE!"

" Maaf tuan, sepertinya teman anda tidak mau anda pulang." ucap supir Donghae. Mendengar itu, segera ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Benar, ia melihat Hyukkie-nya berlari-lari mengejarnya dengan susah payah. " BERHENTI!"

Donghae segera keluar dan menghampiri Eunhyuk. " HAEE!" BRUK. Tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh Donghae. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dada Donghae. " Haeee, hiks..hiks.. Donghaee..hiks,hiks"

" Sssttt.. uljima Hyukkie, uljima.."

" Maafkan aku. Kumohon, maafkan aku..jangan pergi Haee. Jebaall.."

" Ne, ne.. aku di sini."

" Hiks,hiks.." Eunhyuk masih sesenggukan saat lepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya mata Donghae dalam-dalam. " Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Donghae." Donghae tersenyum. Dipeluknya lagi tubuh Hyukjae. " Nado saranghae Hyukkie.." dihirupnya leher Hyukjae, dikecupnya sesekali. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengecupi pipi kenyal Eunhyuk.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ne?" Eunhyuk mengangguk imut. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Donghae melepaskan tautan mereka sejenak. Lalu kembali melumat bibir kecil nan penuh milik namjachingunya. Melampiaskan rasa cinta yang ia rasakan. Hyukjae menerimanya dengan senang hati. Diberikannya akses masuk untuk lidah Donghae agar melumat seluruh organ yang ada di dalamnya.(?)

" EHEM!" tautan bibir mereka terlepas begitu saja saat Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya datang dengan senyuman-senyuman aneh di wajah mereka masing-masing. " Eh? Kenapa berhenti? Silahkan dilanjutkan. Kami akan diam saja di sini. Janji tidak akan mengganggu kok." ucap Sungmin tanpa dosa.

" Aish! Kehadiran kalian malah merusak suasana tau!"

HUP. Donghae menggendong Hyukjae ala koala hug dan membawanya ke mobil. " YA! KALIAN MAU KEMANA? INI PESTANYA GIMANA?" teriak Kyuhyun.

" Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk mereka chagi."

" Dadaahh.." Eunhyuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya imut. Mereka tidak mengindahkan teriakan Kyuhyun dan segera memasuki mobil. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang cengo melihat kepergian mereka.

.

.

.

" Chagi, bagaimana dengan Jessica? Dia sangat mencintaimu kan?" ucap Donghae di sela-sela aktivitasnya.

" Aish, nanti akuhh.. hosh,hosh akan meneleponnyahh, Haehh. Hosh,hosh."

" Sekarang sajahh Hyukkieh, hosh,hosh.."

" Mwo? Hosh,hosh.. Nehh, Haehh.. hosh,hosh. Berhentilah kalau begituhh..hosh,hosh.." Eunhyuk segera mengambil ponselnya. Tuutt..tuutt…tuuttt..

_Yak! Oppa! Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku kau tahu? Ada apa? Cepat katakan!_

" Jess, kita PUTUS!"

_MWO? Tap-tapi oppa… _tuutt.. tut.. tutt..

" HAHAHAHAHA! Rasakan itu yeoja genit!"

" Sudahlah Haehh.. hosh,hosh.. Emh, ayo kita lanjutkan chagi." pinta Eunhyuk manja.

" Kau sudah tidak sabar ya Hyukkie? Hosh,hosh.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Siapa yang sampai duluan, dia harus mentraktir yang kalah."

" Mwo kok gituhh? Yak! Haeeee! Tunggguuu! Kau curaaaanngggghh!" Eunhyuk segera mengejar Donghae yang sudah mengambil start duluan. Ya, mereka sekarang sedang berjogging-jogging ria. Saling berlomba seperti anak kecil yang kurang perhatian dari emaknya. **#** JEDAAKK! Author kena lemparan barbel dari Haehyuk shipper.

.

**END**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**RNR?  
**

**.  
**

**Huft, akhirnya kelar juga nih FF pertama saia. hehehhee..**

**mudah-mudahan bisa diterima dengan baik sama para penghuni fanfiction.  
**

**ah, hampir lupa. haloooo,, saia penghuni baru di fanfiction ini. mohon bantuannya ya chingu.  
**

**jika ada salah2 kata saia mohon maap yee.. sugeng riyadi. ? (GJ)**

**akhir kata, mohon atuh di review. di koment. walaupun abal tetep di review yahh..  
**

**kalau gk juga gk papa. Titik jg ndak papa.. review atuh.. pleaseeee  
**

**# tetep maksa ni orang. muach :*  
**


End file.
